The prior art teaches use of tables that can attach to the back of a vehicle using a trailer hitch assembly. Applications for such a table apparatus includes recreational uses and commercial uses. Such recreational uses include, example, hunting trips, camping trips, tailgate parties, and the like. Commercial uses include, for example, construction sites, utility installation sites, and the like.
Prior art devices, however, are generally suited for use with one vehicle, or one type of vehicle, and then only for either recreational use or commercial use. What is needed is a portable table assembly wherein certain dimensions of that apparatus can be adjusted, such that the portable table assembly can be used with a variety of vehicles, both recreationally and commercially.